


Grand Delusions

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky can sleep literally anywhere, Deadpool is an idiot, F/M, bucky is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Deadpool is an idiot, a precious, darling idiot





	Grand Delusions

“Damnit Bucky!!!!”  
“What is it doll?”  
"I cannot possibly beat Clint if you don't quit squirming. So cut it out or I'm moving.”  
Warm air blows through your hair at his huff. He's definitely pouting now but you don't care because you're finally about to beat Clint in mariokart. You're about to bomb the archer when he wiggles again & your player flies off the track allowing Clint to win. Again.  
“Damnit!!! That's it, I'm moving”  
“nuuuuu” Bucky makes grabby hands at you & you hold out for all of 15 seconds before you give in making him cheer & cuddle you close.  
“Alright Legolas, let's do this!!” Things of course turn nasty with the insults becoming increasingly worse. Amazingly enough you can hear Bucky snoring softly behind you, that man can sleep through anything.  
The insults keep flying, Steve & Natasha have begun debating on whether or not to separate the two of you but before anyone can do so you beat Clint & jump up cheering  
“in your face feathers!!!!!”  
“you cheated!!!”  
“I did not! How can you even cheat at mario kart?”  
“I don't know how but you totally did!” You're nose to nose yelling when the window shatters & Clint tackles you to the ground. You look to Bucky who of course slept right through it, some deadly assassin he is.  
A groan is heard behind the couch & everyone stands with weapons drawn, hearing the guns click Bucky shoots up holding his hands up in surrender “I swear guys it's me Bucky, not Winter.” Steve quickly shushes Bucky & 2 black gloves shoot up from behind the couch.  
“Don't shoot, I may heal but my suit doesn't & my roommate's out of town.”  
Bucky's eyes get as big as saucers “Wade? What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I just came to say goodbye James. I'm sorry, it never would've worked out for us.”  
“There was never an us Wade.”  
“We had a beautiful time together.”  
“It was 2 days & you spent the whole time talking about Steve's ass.”  
“But I can't do this to Vanessa, I love her James. I'm sorry.” Wade leaps out the window leaving a rather confused bunch of avengers.  
“Did he really talk about my ass the whole time Buck?”  
“Yes Steve, it was disturbing. Natasha would've loved it though.”  
“DAMNIT F.R.I.D.A.Y. ban Deadpool from the premises effective immediately! Call the maintenance crew & get this cleaned up ASAP. If anyone needs me, I'll be in a bottle of whiskey. Not to be disturbed. I am too old for this shit!!” Tony storms out, he's so done with insane antiheroes.


End file.
